The Princess and The Prospect
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: REPOST! Honey has always been SAMCRO's Princess, a mini-Gemma and Clay's baby girl. When she sets her sights on a certain Prospect, all hell is sure to break loose. *Does not follow events from the show. OC/HalfSack
1. She is The Princess

**Hey! Welcome to the new and improved The Princess and The Prospect!**

**I'm sorry I've been MIA for awhile, and I'm sorry about the whole repost thing. I've had some family issues and depressing thoughts and high school epiphanies.**

**Ugh. It's a hell of a life.**

**Please read, review, favorite, follow, share, message me, whatever you want! Check out the polyvore and photobucket pages for this story too!**

**Polyvore: honeysoa**

**Photobucket: honeymarie54**

* * *

Honey Marie Morrow was bored, and when Honey was bored bad things tended to happen.

It was the first day of summer vacation and she was stuck at TM, watching her mom do paperwork. With a sigh, she flicked a paper football across the office. Gemma looked up from her paperwork, fixing her teenage daughter with a cold, disapproving glare. Honey took that as her cue to leave, not willing to suffer her mother's wrath. She lingered outside the office door, contemplating her next actions. With a low hum, she skipped to the garage where Opie was working on a car. When he saw her he grinned, knowing she'd been kicked out of Gemma's domain. He worked around her as she perched on a nearby tool chest. "How's school?" He asked, tugging playfully on a strand of her long brown hair as he passed her. She propped her elbow up on her knee, holding her cheek as she conversed with the man she considered a brother.

"Pointless. I'm not smart like other people, Ope." He patted her thigh sympathetically.

"Just think, though. You only have one more year, then you'll never have to go back." Honey smiled, appreciating the reassurance. Checking the time, she groaned quietly and hopped off the tool chest.

"Mom wants me to watch the office while she visits Abel." She grumbled, dusting off her shorts.

Opie chuckled and shook his head. "She has you doing office shit? We might be out of business by tonight." Honey introduced him to her middle finger as she strolled back to the office. On her way, she noticed a new guy walking out of the clubhouse. Their eyes met and Honey smiled unconciously. She reminded herself to ask Opie about him and settled in the desk chair. She put her headphones in and started a song on her iPod as she opened her book.

A tap on her shoulder startled her and she removed her headphones. Beside her, the unknown guy was standing, wringing his hands.

"Uh, does Gemma have the number for the owner of the BMW?" He asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Honey dug around the desk until she found the scrap of paper containing the number. She handed it to him, their fingers brushing against each other. "I'm Half Sack, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Half Sack?" She asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to know. As nosy as she was, there were some things even she had to draw the line at.

"Yeah, I lost my right nut in Iraq." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

The news equally disturbed and fascinated Honey. "Oh, well, I'm Honey." An awkward silence passed between them until Honey cleared her throat.

Half Sack blushed, "I guess I'll just...go..-" He grunted as he turned and ran straight into the doorframe. Honey giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the noise. Half Sack smiled at her one last time before heading back out to the garage with a silly grin on his face, just as Gemma stepped back into the office. She smiled at her daughter, still cheery from seeing her grandson.

"Okay, sweetheart. You can go now." Honey shot out of the desk chair and was halfway to the garage before she finished speaking.

* * *

Half Sack watched her from his spot by the tow truck, entranced with her. The way her dark hair bounced and flowed around her hips, her long legs on display for everyone to see. Hell, if he looked close enough he could see the ink of a tattoo peeking out from the edge of her shorts. Before he could stop himself he imagined what the rest of the tattoo looked like.

"Dude, don't even try." Opie warned from beside him. "Clay and Jax would both kill you."

"Why?" Half Sack asked, genuinely confused.

Opie chuckled, shaking his head. "That's Honey. Clay's daughter, Jax's half sister." Half Sack's jaw dropped. He knew Gemma and Clay had a daughter but he had never seen her...Or had he? Opie noticed his confusion. "You probably haven't seen her. She doesn't come around a lot during the school year. Happy promised her that if she kept her grades up and graduated, he'd let her go nomad with him for a summer."

"Oh." He mumbled. "If we're done with the repos, I'm going to go to my dorm." Opie waved the younger man away, already stolling back to the garage where he had came from.

* * *

In the garage, Honey was becoming bored. Opie was busy running around the lot, Jax was nowhere to be found, and she was lonely. Eventually, she sighed and sprawled on top of the picnic table by the clubhouse. She swung her legs back and forth as she stared up at the roof, hands splayed across her flat stomach. A hand crept up her thigh and she shrieked, slapping at it playfully. When she caught sight of who it was she kicked at him, her high-tops barely grazing his ass. Juice chuckled, continuing on to the clubhouse. Honey stood up and started walking, hoping to find something to occupy herself.

She ended up in the clubhouse, wandering down the hall that housed the dorms. "Just tonight, I will stay, and we'll throw it all away..." She sang under her breath, trailing off when she couldn't remember the words any longer.

When she reached the end of the hallway, she turned back and stumbled into a hard chest. She looked up as warm hands held her steady.

"I'm sorry, I was just going to my dorm and- oh shit, I ran into Clay's daughter..." Half Sack mumbled, panicking with his hands still grasping her waist.

Her soft giggle ended his panic and he blushed, smiling hesitantly. "It's okay. I shouldn't have been wandering around anyway." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and she cursed herself in her head. 'Idiot, calm your tits!'

As if responding to her internal battle, he tore his hands away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I guess I'll just...go..." He mumbled, backing towards his room. Honey nodded, watching him until he disappeared into the room and shut the door.

"Huh," She said, the entire encounter seeming surreal. "Well." She shook her head, giving the shut door one last backwards glance as she headed back to the main room.

* * *

Half Sack laid his cut over the back of his desk chair and sprawled on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with one thing on his mind.

Honey.

He wondered if she would be at the party tonight.

After all, she was the Princess and everyone came to the Friday night parties.


	2. Pretty Girl

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope the next few chapters make up for it :)**

**Oh, and the series finale was beautiful. Anyone agree?**

The party that night was in full swing when he saw her. He had been sitting in the corner with a beer, chatting with Juice when she walked in. He almost did a double take; gone were the pink high tops and colorful accessories and in their place was a tiny black dress that left little to his imagination.

She gazed around, seemingly looking for someone. When she didn't find who she was searching for she smiled and headed straight for the bar.

"Hey," Juice nudged him, "What are you looking at?" Wordlessly, Half Sack shrugged and tried to pay attention to their conversation. As Juice went on describing some computer program he'd downloaded, Half Sack's eyes again drifted to where Honey had been. To his surprise, she was gone. _'Where'd she go?'_ He wondered, trying frantically to spot her in the crowd. When he could not find her, he sighed audibly. Juice glanced over at him. "What's wrong, man?"

"I'm just tired." He lied, faking a yawn. "Sorry."

Juice gave him an odd look but his suspicions left when a croweater came over. Seeing no reason to stay, Half Sack stood up and headed out to the parking lot. As he rounded the corner of the building, angry voices stopped him.

"Go away, Joey. I told you before, I'm not going out with you again." A girl hissed, hurt clear in her voice.

A resounding smack echoed in the silent parking lot. Half Sack peered around the wall and was shocked.

Honey was crouching, holding her cheek as a much larger man towered over her.

"Bitch, you're mine. You think anyone else in this shitty town would want biker trash like you?" He spat, raising his hand again.

Before he could hit her though, Half Sack stepped around the corner. Hearing the movement, Honey and Joey both looked up.

"I think you should leave." He told the man, glancing down at Honey. She was watching him wide-eyed, still holding her already bruising cheek.

Joey snickered, "What are you gonna do if I don't? Call out the little biker army?" His breath reeked of alcohol and Half Sack felt his blood boil. His fist collided with the drunk man's jaw and he fell back, sprawling on his back on the pavement. As he laid there cussing and rubbing his jaw, Half Sack offered a hand to Honey.

She took it timidly, her tiny pale hand grasping his as he helped her stand. "C'mon." He murmured with a backward glance at Joey.

He led her over to his white Dyna and held out his helmet. She clambered on behind him, her tight dress plus the alcohol she had consumed making it difficult. When she had put the helmet on and gotten settled, he sped out of the parking lot.

Somehow he knew she needed to get away, to have privacy for a while before her parents found out about what had happened.

So he drove them to an old playground on the edge of Charming, near the Lodi border. As soon as he parked, she was off running towards the swing set. Seeing her wobbling in her heels, Half Sack had to laugh.

"Something funny, Prospect?" Her voice was husky from crying but he could tell she was relaxing. She kicked the heels off next to the swings and sat down, the chains squeaking in protest.

He sauntered over to the swing beside her and sat, letting the swing sway with his weight. "Maybe."

"Well then you're going to think this is hilarious." She tossed a handful of sand at him, giggling.

He smirked and stood up. Before she could run, he grabbed her around the waist, tossing her over his shoulder. "Ha ha. I have a great joke for you. What's the word for a muddy Honey?"

Honey started kicking and thrashing in his grip, though she was laughing too hard to put any effort behind it. "Put me down!" She screamed, her voice reaching a pitch that he was sure could break glass.

"I could." Was his simple reply, as he walked towards a small mud puddle near the slides.

He dangled her over the mud for a few moments, teasing her. Then he sat her down on her feet, grinning. "Nah, you're too pretty to be dirty."

"Oh, yeah?" She stepped closer, her bare feet toe to toe with his boots. He swallowed, feeling every inch of her body press against his. As her warm breath blew across his neck, he got the feeling she knew exactly what she was doing and she enjoyed doing it. "Wanna see how dirty I can be?"

The rational part of his mind demanded he pull away, reject her touch. The horny 23 year old man in him was jumping for joy, already imagining how dirty she could be.

The rational part won him over.

"Uh, maybe we should head back..." He kept his eyes away from her face, not wanting to see what he'd done.

Her warmth left his body and he automatically looked at her to see why.

"If I promise not to molest you, can we just stay here for a little longer?" The pleading in her eyes made him weak and he found himself nodding.

As soon as she saw it, she smiled and ran towards the jungle gym. "C'mon, old man!"

She ran all over the playground, climbing and laughing as Half Sack tried to keep up. After finally playing on every inch of the playground, she sat down at the top of a slide, beside Half Sack.

"Thank you." She whispered.

When she didn't say anything else, he glanced down. To his surprise, her large brown eyes were staring up at him.

"Do you really think I'm pretty, Half Sack?" Her voice trembled.

He nodded, "You're beautiful, Honey."

"Then why doesn't anyone like me?" She cried, her voice slurring slightly. It was then he realized how much she'd actually drank. Her eyes were bloodshot and out of focus, her shoulders slumped tiredly.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he thought of what to say. "Being pretty doesn't mean people are going to like you, Honey. I like you, Opie likes you, Jax likes you, your parents-"

"No they don't." She mumbled into his cut. "I'm an afterthought."

Her body slumped against his and he looked down to see why. Her cheek was resting against his prospect patch, her eyes shut and soft huffs coming from her parted lips._ 'This is not how I imagined my night going.'_ He thought, then a voice piped up in the back of his mind. _'No, but you like it.'_

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you see the old P&amp;P, know that this is the new one.**


End file.
